Closing in
by arion2alex
Summary: Abby with some agnst


^ Closing in ^  
  
Author: arion2alex  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters the writer do  
Rating: Pg-13 (she curses a few times)  
summary: Abby has a dream and some agnst.  
  
  
  
The light is fading slowly... Darkness engulfs   
  
me... Deep red ribbons swirl in the water around me... I'm   
  
falling; sinking deeper. My head is swimming around, why   
  
can't I? I want to swim, I need to move. My body won't let   
  
me move no matter how hard I try I can't move. My lungs   
  
burn and I'm seeing spots of light as the dizziness sets   
  
in. The light fades to a black then a bright white flashes   
  
in my eyes. I can't handle it anymore. I take a deep   
  
breath; the water fills my lungs.  
  
  
"AHH" my screams fill the room as I practically jump   
  
out of bed. "Abby, Abby what's wrong? Are you all right?"   
  
My breath is ragged and I am desperately trying to calm my   
  
self down. "I'm ok Luka." I say, more trying to reassure   
  
me then him. I climb out of bed but my legs are shaking   
  
still, dizziness is trying to control me, I sit back down.   
  
Luka's arms wrap around my stomach. "Abby" He says   
  
gently. "I'm ok Luka really" I say as I place his arms   
  
back on the bed.   
  
  
"What was it about"?  
  
  
"Huh"   
  
  
"Your dream"  
  
  
"Nothing" I reply  
  
  
"Where are you going" He says standing up? He walks over   
  
to me a look of concern on his face. "Abby"   
  
  
"I'm just going for a run Luka." I say dodging him and   
  
grabbing my running shoes  
  
  
"But" I can see he's reaching for words to make me   
  
stay "It's raining outside"   
  
  
"My favorite weather to run in."  
  
  
"But your shoes will get all wet."  
  
  
"Luka, would..."   
  
  
"Abby" He says cutting me off "May, may I come with you?"  
  
  
"No, Luka"  
  
  
"Abby, Please" He begs looking deep into my eyes  
  
  
"But your shoes will get all wet" I tease him  
  
  
"I'll risk it"   
  
  
"Are you sure you can keep up?" Thinking about what I   
  
just said I look at his legs then down at my own "right,   
  
yeah... but hurry up." He's laughing as he throws on a pair   
  
of sweats.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What are you laughing about?" He says. The white t-  
  
shirt is completely see through from the rain.  
  
  
"Nothing" I lie as I watch him blow the rain from his   
  
lips creating a fountain "just cute that's all"   
  
  
"Oh" He says thoughtfully "Hey Abby"  
  
  
"Yeah"   
  
  
"What's cute?" The look on his face is so adorable   
  
  
"You" I reply quickening my pace   
  
  
"Wait, why are you speeding up, no Abby can't we turn   
  
back home."  
  
  
"I thought you could keep up?" The look on his face says   
  
it all. He now knows why I leave and am not back for hours.   
  
  
"Abby" He says grabbing my arm and pulling me under the   
  
over hang of the buildings pulling us to a complete stop   
  
and dragging me into a small cafe that by some strange   
  
oddity is open at 3am.  
  
  
"We are going to get sick." The small cafe we walked   
  
into has air condition and I start to shiver. He   
  
notices "Look you are shivering."   
  
  
"It's just goose bumps, I'm fine." There's confusion on   
  
his face   
  
  
"Oh" I think, ha, he has no idea what goose bumps are. I   
  
stretch out my arm showing him the little bumps and he   
  
laughs.   
  
  
"Hi my name is Mabel" the elderly woman says   
  
interrupting us. "You two look like you could use a hot   
  
cup of coffee."  
  
  
As I am about to decline Luka speaks up "yes, that would be   
  
nice, thank you"   
  
  
"Luka" I protest, He ignores me following Mabel to a   
  
small table in the back by a small space heater. "Why is   
  
there a space heater on in the back if the air condition is   
  
on?" I wonder. As she walks away to get our coffees I ask   
  
Luka.   
  
  
"For crazy people like you, Abby"   
  
  
"Hey, You're the one who wanted to come along."  
  
  
"I didn't know you were going to take us 10 miles from   
  
the hotel."   
  
  
"We are not 10 miles away; we're barely 5."   
  
  
"Here you go." Mabel says cheerfully setting down two   
  
cups of coffee. "You're welcome to stay as long as you   
  
like."   
  
  
Before he can say anything I cut in "Thanks, but I think   
  
we'll drink these and be on our way." He gives me a cross   
  
look and I add "how much do we owe you for these." Luka   
  
continues to look at me in disbelief that I'm going to make   
  
him go back outside.   
  
  
"Nothing, they are on the house darling. I saw you two   
  
running and was hoping you would stop in. Your friend   
  
looked very exhausted like he had been pulled from sleep."  
  
  
"See." He scolds me  
  
  
"Don't worry honey, I used to do it to my Henry all the   
  
time, after the first time running in the rain he never   
  
asked to go again." She said smiling at me "served him   
  
right for interrupting a girl's time to think."   
  
  
"Thank you again" I say smiling warmly at her walking to   
  
the door  
  
  
"The dreams you will get rid of themselves dear" She   
  
whispers into my ear "Have a nice run young man. Lucky for   
  
you the rains stopped."  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Now where are you going ?" He asks seeing me change   
  
clothes and head for the door of the hotel.   
  
  
"Home I have to get things for work"  
  
  
"Why don't you just bring them here?"   
  
  
"I, uh I don't think so." I say shaking my head   
  
  
"Oh ok" I hear him reply as I close the door.  
  
  
"What makes him think that I should leave my warm   
  
apartment and stay in that damn cold hotel room." I think   
  
as I slam the door to my apartment close. "Mabel uh who the   
  
hell is she, how did she know I was having dreams. What the   
  
hell is she a psychic. What kind of a crazy lunatic opens   
  
a cafe by yourself at 3 in the morning in Chicago   
  
anyway?"   
  
  
My answering machine interrupts my thought as it   
  
beeps for the hundredth time. Big surprise it's Luka I'm   
  
not even home for one minute and he's bugging me. "Abby   
  
do you want to come over again tonight? We could order   
  
pizza."   
  
  
"Pizza" I reply to the answering machine "you have room   
  
service with over a hundred items to choose from and you   
  
want pizza." "Eat by yourself" I bitterly say to the   
  
answering machine" "I'd rather be at work."  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So are you coming over" he asks quietly in the lounge   
  
making sure nobody even has a chance of hearing him.  
  
  
"No, I'm going home. You can come with me if you want   
  
to." I say heading to the ambulance bay.  
  
  
"Why don't you want to come over ?" He asks louder now   
  
that we are away from the hospital. I don't answer "Abb"   
  
he says impatiently   
  
  
"Don't worry about it Luka" I say getting onto the EL.   
  
  
"Why not, I mean even when you do come over you just   
  
take off and go running."  
  
  
"It's cold in the hotel room and it has no room to   
  
breathe."  
  
  
"And it's warm outside." He questions  
  
  
"It's warmer outside than it is in your hotel room." I   
  
snap at him "besides I'd rather shiver outside than it is   
  
in your room."   
  
  
"Fine" He says softly trying to end the conversation.   
  
  
"Besides I offer to go to my place and not once have you   
  
even thought about it for a second."   
  
  
"You know I can't Abby."  
  
  
"Right" I say as the train finally comes to my   
  
stop "some other day Luka." I add walking on to the   
  
platform. "How about dinner" I offer as he follows me of   
  
the train  
  
  
"That sounds good" He smiles reaching down holding my   
  
hand as we walk past the small diners. "Any place you like,   
  
my treat."   
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"How did I end up here?" I ask myself as I shiver in his   
  
bed "I'll turn the air conditioning down Abby. Yeah you   
  
sure did for a whole half hour only to turn it up more than   
  
it was before cause it was getting 'hot' in here. God   
  
forbid it would actually get up to 60"  
  
  
I jump out of the bed and throw on a pair of his sweats   
  
rolling them at the waist and each leg about 4 times. I'm   
  
now searching for my shirt that he threw across the room   
  
earlier. For how small this room is you'd think you be able   
  
to find things, but with irony it is the exact opposite   
  
though.   
  
  
"Finally" I say as I put my shirt on. He stirs in his   
  
sleep as I crawl back into bed with him. He loosely wraps   
  
an arm around me as he scooting himself closer to me. How   
  
ironic Now he wants to cuddle, not when I was shivering my   
  
ass off but now that I finally can feel my fingers. "God" I   
  
mumble as I realize that it is so cold in this room that I   
  
can see my breath.   
  
  
"In all honesty why can't we just stay at my apartment   
  
just once? What is he afraid of? Better yet maybe everyone   
  
is right maybe I am just a warm body to him. I let him use   
  
me before maybe that's all he wants right now? Then again,   
  
maybe that's exactly what I want to be."  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Luka where are you taking me."   
  
  
"It's a surprise Abby just sit there and look pretty."  
  
  
"Fine" I say resting back into the passenger seat of my   
  
car. The rain is hypnotic as it rolls down my window. The   
  
pitter patter of it on the top of the roof is enough to put   
  
me sleep. Luka seems unaffected by it. He watches the   
  
passing traffic with caution. It's late and he's hugging   
  
the white lines to avoid the passing cars who hug the   
  
yellow to avoid the flooding on their side of the road. The   
  
drone of the tires on the road lulls me to sleep.   
  
  
I awake in the darkness. I feel really heavy. As my senses   
  
come back to me I realize I am submerged in water. I try to   
  
move. I can't. Then it hits me "Oh God, my dream." I start   
  
to panic. I see the red in the water around me. I think of   
  
what could be causing it but don't get to far in the   
  
thought, my lungs are burning, screaming at me to find   
  
air. "Shit" I think as the world starts to darken, "Move   
  
Abby Move" I plead with myself. It's to no avail as I feel   
  
my body giving up. Soon I feel nothing I'm numb still alive   
  
but the burning feeling the flashes of light they are all   
  
gone it's just black. I feel my self being pulled but I'm   
  
not sure of the direction. Then all senses cease.   
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
This feeling is so surreal. My lungs are filling with   
  
air though I'm not breathing and my chest is caving in,   
  
then springing back to it's original position. Over and   
  
Over this happens until I feel the need to cough.   
  
My eyes shoot open as the water pours from my mouth. His   
  
hand pushes me back down. His fingers run through my hair.   
  
I try to talk, again my efforts are to no avail, this is   
  
getting so frustrating I want to scream but like so many   
  
things tonight, I can't. I'm laying on the grass on the   
  
edge of a river.   
  
  
I notice the blood on my leg. I go to reach for it   
  
but Luka has me pinned to the ground telling me not to   
  
move, that we've been in an accident. That another car hit   
  
us and my car fell into the river and I was drowning. He   
  
proceeds to tell me that I flew through the windshield on   
  
impact . Him and the car were flung into the river and he   
  
couldn't find me.   
  
  
"Oh Abby I was so scared, I couldn't find you and then,   
  
I saw you. Your body was sinking and you were bleeding." He   
  
leans down to kiss me.   
  
  
"I pulled you out and you weren't breathing, you really   
  
scared me. I couldn't lose you Abby, but your going to be   
  
ok now, we just have to wait for the ambulance."   
  
  
"Ok" I whisper shocked that I can now talk. Amused by   
  
the new found ability I reach my hand up to his cheek and   
  
say "Thank you Luka." He scoops me up into his arms walking   
  
toward the road as the wail of the ambulance approaches,   
  
with the warmth of his body I fall asleep.  
  



End file.
